


just4laughs

by jaemarked



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Vampires, mark lee panicking for 1.8k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarked/pseuds/jaemarked
Summary: “Hey, Mark.”He looked up from his cereal to find his brother’s boyfriend Doyoung wandering into the kitchen, presumably having slept over.“Hi, Doyoung. My soulmate is over a century old.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 234
Collections: Challenge #3 — soulmates





	just4laughs

**Author's Note:**

> my first time joining little wonder! thank you to the mods who work very tirelessly to bring us a new challenge every month, it was such a delight to write this and i can't wait to join again in the future. 
> 
> if you think you know who this is no you don't :)

**18970214\. Jeong Yuno.**

Mark stared at the soulmate tattoos on each of his wrists—the name of his soulmate on his right wrist and his soulmate’s birthdate on his left. Except his soulmate was apparently born 123 years ago.

“Hey, Mark.”

He looked up from his cereal to find his brother’s boyfriend Doyoung wandering into the kitchen, presumably having slept over. 

“Hi, Doyoung. My soulmate is over a century old.” 

Doyoung blinked at him, then his jaw dropped. “You got your soulmate tattoo?! Oh my god, Mark! Congratulations! It feels like just yesterday you were a snot-nosed brat following me and Johnny everywhere.” 

“Please stop,” Mark groaned. “And did we miss the part where I said my soulmate is a hundred years old?”

“What?” Doyoung turned a panicked smile on him. “I’m sure you’re just reading it wrong. Let me see.”

“I can read, Doyoung,” Mark sighed, but he obediently handed over his left wrist when Doyoung asked. “See? 1897. They were born on Valentine’s Day.”

“Mind if I see the name?” 

“Sure,” Mark shrugged, holding out his right wrist. Doyoung read the name, then did a double take and paled visibly.

“I know who your soulmate is,” Doyoung said, though he didn’t sound happy about it. Before Mark could say anything, Doyoung disappeared from the kitchen. Mark could hear his little feet pattering up the stairs, and he returned with Johnny’s car keys dangling from his fingers. “Wanna go meet him?”

“Right now?” Doyoung shot him an unimpressed look, so Mark put his hands up in surrender and headed to his room to get changed and brush his hair. He was too lazy to put in his contacts, so he snatched his glasses off his nightstand and shoved them on. His soulmate was going to have to see him at his worst anyway, there was no reason to impress him.

He changed his mind when Doyoung parked the car outside of the athletic dorms. The university took pride in their athletes and only recruited the best of the best. He wondered if his soulmate was out of his league.

“Are you coming?”

Mark hadn’t even realized Doyoung had gotten out of the car. He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out, following Doyoung to the dorms. He wondered how Doyoung was planning to get in, but a group of students exiting recognized him and held the door open for the both of them.

“He should be waiting around here… oh, Taeyong!” Mark nearly shat his pants when Doyoung called the name of the university volleyball team’s setter, and did his best to hide behind Doyoung’s broad shoulders as Taeyong approached. “Hey, is Jaehyun in?”

“Doie!” Mark was surprised to see the intimidating RBF slide off of Taeyong’s face in a split second, replaced by a dazzling grin when he caught sight of Doyoung. “Yeah, he’s up in our dorm. Why?” 

“Jaehyun?” Mark repeated, forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding. “Like, Jeong Jaehyun?! No, nonononono. Why are we going to see Jaehyun?”

“What, are you scared of him?” Doyoung asked, looking bewildered. Taeyong’s lips quirked up in amusement, and Mark’s cheeks flushed red.

It wasn’t that he was scared of Jaehyun -- it was more like two weeks ago, he and Jaehyun had made out in Ten’s bathroom during a house party and were instantly cockblocked by Yuta who needed to pee. By the time Mark had escaped into the hallway, Jaehyun was gone. “I know he looks intimidating when he doesn’t smile, but trust me, he’s a big baby.”

Mark did _not_ need to know that. It was bad enough that Jaehyun was unbelievably sexy and the captain of the lacrosse team -- he had to go and be adorable, too? He must be _really_ cute if Doyoung was willing to baby him.

“Um,” Mark said, half panicked, but Doyoung was already seizing his wrist and dragging him to the elevator. “Doyoung, listen, I don’t think this is a good idea. Maybe we should go home and bake cookies instead?”

Doyoung snorted. “As if I’d let you anywhere _near_ the kitchen. You’re lucky Jaehyun is a good cook.”

Mark turned around and thunked his head against the wall. Jaehyun had to have some kind of flaw, right? Maybe he had shit taste in music. 

“You never explained to me why we’re going to see Jaehyun?” Mark asked, just as the elevator dinged loud enough to startle him. The doors slid open and Doyoung slipped out, leaving Mark no choice but to follow as panic rose to his throat. 

Doyoung knocked on a door at the end of the hall, and it swung open to reveal Yuta. Mark was seconds away from bolting, but Doyoung had already anticipated he would try to escape and was currently holding his elbow in a death grip. 

“Hey Doie. Hey Mark,” Yuta greeted, leaning against the doorframe. “What’s up?”

“Here to see Jaehyun,” Doyoung answered, and Yuta had no qualms about moving to the side and letting them in. Mark was surprised that the suite was actually pretty clean except for a mess of wrappers on the coffee table. Some guys from the soccer team were sitting on the couch, but they didn’t even look up when Doyoung dragged Mark past.

“Shouldn’t we knock first?” Mark asked, but Doyoung was already pushing open one of the bedroom doors.

Mark had experienced much embarrassment in his lifetime. There was the time when he walked in on Doyoung and Johnny fucking. The time when he was fifteen and he was forced to sing in front of the whole school only for his voice to crack terribly. Many other moments that he couldn’t currently think of because Jaehyun was sitting on his bed wearing a maid dress and cat ears.

Doyoung didn’t even look fazed.

“Are you filming?” Doyoung asked, and it was then that Mark noticed the tripod at the foot of Jaehyun’s bed.

Jaehyun seemed to startle a little, but he beamed when he realized who had walked in. “Hi, Doyoung! Yeah, I’m doing a TikTok. It’s hard to film it by myself though.”

Okay, so. Apparently Mark was the only one who found it weird that Jaehyun was dressed as a maid with cat ears. A maid cat. Cat maid?

“Well, unfortunately I do have somewhere to be. Just came to say hi. But Mark is free!” Doyoung took a step to the side, and Mark felt all the blood drain from his face. Jaehyun’s smile just grew impossibly brighter.

“Hey, Mark!”

Mark rubbed the back of his head and tried for a smile. “Haha, hey, Jaehyun. Yeah, it’s, uh. It’s been a while.”

“Since Yuta’s party, right?” Mark froze, wondering if his heart had stopped beating or if he just couldn’t feel it. But Jaehyun was still smiling, so he tried to play it cool.

Doyoung looked between them. “Oh, you met at Yuta’s party?”

“Didn’t you say you had somewhere to be?” Mark said shrilly, his panic reaching an all time high. He could practically feel Jaehyun’s curious stare from the bed, but he focused on shoving Doyoung out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Nice,” Jaehyun said approvingly, and Mark nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Um…” Mark gestured towards the door. “I’m just gonna…go.”

“Oh.” Jaehyun looked disappointed for a moment before he brightened considerably. “Can I at least get your number before you go?”

Mark froze. “Huh? You want _my_ number? Or did you want Doyoung’s? He’s taken by my brother, you know, but, like, I could totally give you his number.”

“I want _your_ number,” Jaehyun replied easily, rising from the bed. It took everything in Mark to not stare at the way the short skirt and petticoat framed his thick thighs. He directed his gaze to Jaehyun’s fluffy cat ears instead and tried not to get sick on the nice carpet. 

He swallowed harshly. “Why?”

Jaehyun looked amused and _ohhh_ , the dimples in his cheeks. Mark was a weak man. “Why wouldn’t I want my soulmate’s number?”

Record scratch. Freeze frame. The little voice in the back of his head (that sounded suspiciously like Hannah Montana) said, _maid dress wearing catboy say whaaaat?_

He narrowed his eyes. “You don’t _look_ like you’re a hundred years old.”

Jaehyun laughed and hooked his fingers in the corners of his lips, pulling them open. Mark was weirded out for approximately three seconds before he took in the fact that Jaehyun had _fangs._ Like, actual, honest-to-God vampire fangs.

“Oh,” Mark said faintly.

“I figured you should probably know,” Jaehyun said with a shrug. “Considering we’re soulmates and all. Hey, are you okay? You’re looking kinda pale. Like, paler than me. Which is bad because I’m a vampire, and you are not. Or are you?”

“I think I’m gonna pass out.”

“Is that a no on the vampire thing?” Is the last thing Mark heard before he blacked out.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jaehyun asked for the tenth time, sans the cat ears and maid dress.

“I’m fine.” Mark should probably try harder to be more convincing, but he was honestly too in awe to do much of anything except stare. Somehow in the past ten minutes after he woke up in Jaehyun’s arms (his life is a bad Twilight spin-off, god), Jaehyun had managed to bring him two bowls of food, several bottles of water, and a container of multivitamins that he had apparently gotten from Yuta. “You know I don’t need any of this stuff, right?”

“You fainted,” Jaehyun insisted, sticking out his lower lip. “That means your blood sugar is low, right? I don’t have any blood so I don’t know, but Yuta said you probably need to eat something.”

“I’m okay, really,” Mark said awkwardly, but Jaehyun just stared until he picked up a bowl and used the provided chopsticks to bring a piece of meat to his mouth. “Oh, this is really good,” he said as he chewed.

Jaehyun smiled bashfully. “Thanks, I can’t eat much but I really like to cook.”

Mark paused with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. “You made this?” 

“Yeah!” 

“Oh, wow.” Mark didn’t know what to say that wasn’t ‘please marry me’ so he changed the subject. “So, um, you were filming a TikTok earlier?”

Jaehyun nodded. “Yeah, my followers asked me to do one in a maid dress, and I already had one from Halloween so I was like, why not?”

“Oh, cool, cool,” Mark said, bobbing his head. “You, uh. You looked really nice.” And when he looked up, Jaehyun’s cheeks were pink, along with the tips of his ears. “I thought you said you didn’t have blood?”

“I have blood,” Jaehyun said.

Mark narrowed his eyes. “Is it your blood?”

“It is blood, yes.”

He opened his mouth to continue when he caught sight of the tattoo on Jaehyun’s wrist. He dropped the chopsticks on the tray Jaehyun had brought him and pushed the food aside in favor of grabbing Jaehyun’s wrist. There, plain as day, was Mark’s name in black.

“Oh. That’s my name.”

“It is.” Jaehyun’s eyes were sparkling as he leaned forward. “So, we’ve already made out. Can I take you on a date?”


End file.
